


Camp Liberty

by La_baguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Ill add tags lol, M/M, Maybe Smut????, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Slow Burn, Some angst, Theyre all like teens, at least I don't think so, good luck, i guess thats it, idk how to tag stuff, like the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_baguette/pseuds/La_baguette
Summary: John is getting shipped off to summer camp. Great. Nothing can go wrong, right?Alexander Hamilton says otherwise.I'm an inexperienced writer with a love of Hamilton, proceed with caution.





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm sorry
> 
> I swear its been edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Everything in French is underlined because I don't trust Google Translate (read-I'm lazy)

**John's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_. I hit my alarm clock's snooze button for the umpteenth time when I heard my father's drunken voice yell, "Jack, get your ass down here this instant! If you aren't down here in 5 minutes, you'll be walking to camp!" As the room came into focus, I threw my pile of blankets off of me. Rolling out of bed, I managed to tame my curly hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag that I had packed last night. The later I have to get up the better.

"Coming, sir!" I yelled as I ran downstairs to the living room. Henry said, "You better find yourself a girlfriend, ya hear that?" I replied, "Yes sir..." He's been bothering me about getting a girlfriend for _years._

I walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast as Henry took another swig of the current beer he was nursing. After eating some Captain Crunch, I finished getting ready and walked out the door.

 _He really wouldn't like if he found out you were gay..._ I thought as we headed to the car. Getting into the back seat, I sat my bag below my feet.  As the monotonous car drive started, I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing. I was drawing human anatomy sketches, but I couldn't find a face to draw. Inspiration has to hit eventually.  As the 5:00 AM alarm caught up to me, I dozed off still holding my pencil.

 

* * *

 

I woke up in a snap as Henry slammed the brakes. Looking out the slightly dirty window, I could see plenty of teens chatting like they've known each other for years. _Great, everyone already has friends._

I realized that everyone was making their way to the amphitheater, an outdoor building that looks like something out of a _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ book. Crap, I thought I was early. _Oh well, this isn't the first time_. My father practically threw me out of the car and sped off. _Doesn't he have to sign something?_ I hurried over to the amphitheater, stopping to pick up the information packet. The lady at the stand smiled at me as I slung my bag over my shoulder and hurried to the amphitheater. 

 

* * *

 

Sliding into the first open seat I see, I drop my bag on the ground. Suddenly, everything is covered by a mess of curly hair. A slur of French cussing can be heard from, well somewhere, inside the mess.

Soon, I hand appears and tries to wrangle the afro back into a ponytail. Rustling through my bag, I found an extra ponytail holder/hair tie/whatever you call them and hand it to the person. A grateful sigh can be heard as the hair is tied back into a bun.  The person turned to me and said, "Oh my God I'm so sorry, my hair's a bitch. The last part was whispered in French, but all my foreign language classes paid off.

"Same, I don't know how many of those I've broken."

They stared for a second before asking, "Wait, you know French?"

"Yeah, I've taken a few years in school."

"You are officially my new best friend. The names ten syllables, but you can call me Laf."

"Mine's John."

"Ahem." Someone was standing at a microphone on the stage. I turned back to the stage, with a little more hope than before.

The person continued, "Welcome to Camp Liberty, your new home for the summer. I am George Washington, the owner of this camp. I'll cut right to chase and give you your cabin arrangements. You have the rest of the information available in the packet my wife gave you. Here are your cabin arrangements. Cabin 1- Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, and George King." Someone yelled at him "The name's K.G.!"

"Whatever. Cabin 2- Aaron Burr, James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson. Cabin 3- Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, Marie-Jos...ahh... Lafayette, and John Laurens." As George continued, Laf elbowed me and excitedly whispered, "You can meet the rest of our friends now!"

"Our?"

"Our."

"...and Maria." George finished. "You can all go to your cabins and unpack your stuff. See you for supper." He then walked off the stage.

 

* * *

 

Laf then started to grab my arm and exclaimed, "Come on, you have to meet the others!" and then ran into the sea of people. I lost them almost immediately with the crowd of teenagers running to their cabins. I started to panic since I didn't know anyone else or where my cabin is. I must've looked really flustered as a girl with Princess Leia-style buns and a Star Wars shirt grabbed my arm and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I"m just a little lost."

"Oh, what is your cabin number? I'm Peggy by the way. New camper?"

"Yeah, I'm John, and my cabin is number 3."

"So you're bunking with the Revolutionaries! " The girl picks up speed, her hands moving as she speaks. "They're the best! A little crazy, but not super reckless. Plus we-"

"Peggy, let's go! We still have to unpack everything!" Someone in a light blue sundress yelled, disrupting Peggy's rambling.

"Hold your horses! I'm helping someone out!" Peggy screamed back. "Sorry, it's just my sister Eliza. I should get going." She turned to walk away before whipping back around. "Oh right, your cabin! Its the third one in the row, and has a bright red door. Well, see you!" She turned and ran towards her sister. Grabbing my bag again, I walked down to the cabin with the red door.  You could hear yelling from inside the cabin, both in English and French. _Are these really the people I'm living with for the summer?_

"GIVE ME BACK MY COMPUTER!"

"NEVER!"

"DON'T BE A BITCH!"

"Herc, mon ami, give Alex his laptop back." I recognized Laf's thick French accent floating through the commotion as I walked onto the porch.

"Fine." You could almost hear the eye roll accompanying the comment.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. Lafayette opened the door with two boys still fighting behind them. Apparently, he didn't give the laptop back.

"Where did you go??? You didn't come to the cabin! Did you get lost??? Di-"

"Slow down, I just couldn't find the cabin.  A girl named Peggy helped me."

"Wait, Peggy Schuyler?" The boy with a bandana wrapped around his head poked his head in the doorway.

"Umm, maybe? I know she has a sister named Eliza, but she didn't say her last name."

"Yep, definitely Peggy."

Lafayette turned to the kid with the bandana and said, "Herc, this is John, our new bunkmate."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hercules Mulligan I nEED NO INTRODUCTION!"

 

* * *

 

Laf then swung the door fully open to reveal the other guy in the cabin. "And that mass of blankets with the laptop is Alexander Hamilton."

He looked up from his laptop at me.

_Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Herc introduce John to the rest of camp.
> 
> Another POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> Im cringy oops

**John's POV**

_Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw_.

Alexander looked up at me, and I got a good look at his face for the first time. He had dark brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and a slightly oversized green sweatshirt on. There was a little bit of peach fuzz on his chin like he couldn't even grow it, and his eyes. I can't even to describe them. They were like pools of chocolate with so much depth in the-

"Mon ami, are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah sorry Laf." I responded, "Just spaced out a little." 

"Well, you can have the bunk above Alexander's, supper is in about 20 minutes so you have time to unpack your stuff."

"Ok."

_I'm so fucked._

 

* * *

 

Walking past Herc and Laf, I set my stuff down next to Alex and I's bunk bed. Along one of the walls, there were four dressers, three of which had name tags on them and clothes sticking out of. I emptied my clothes into the drawers before climbing up into my bunk and making the bed. After finally getting all the sheets in the correct position, I sat and looked down at my new cabin-mates. If Peggy was right about anything, it was about the so-called "Revolutionaries."

I pulled my sketchbook out and finished up my human anatomy sketch, and my face flushed as I had realized I drawn Alex's face onto the figure. _I've known this guy for 5 minutes, pull yourself together John._ Time flew as I doodled random stuff in my sketchbook and the others did whatever.

Before I knew it, it was time for everyone to head down to the cafeteria for supper. This time, I made sure to stay close to my bunkmates as we raced to a table. I don't plan on losing them in a crowd, even with Alex and Herc screaming loudly as they ran.

Surprisingly, the food was pretty decent for a summer camp. I can't say that for some of the other ones I've been to.

 

* * *

 

After we had gotten our food, Laf and Herc pointed out the other campers from our table.

"Those three are the Schuyler sisters. You've met Peggy, but the one in the blue sundress is Eliza and the one with the pink crop top is Angelica."

I recognized Peggy with her Princess Leia buns, who was sitting next to her sisters. There were two girls sitting across from the sisters as well.

"The other two are Maria and Theodosia. Maria consistently wears red, and Theodosia is the only straight one over there."

At another table, a couple of boys were looking over at our table and whispering. They noticed me and turned back to their table.

"Oh, them." Herc looked over at the table.

"The 'Southern Mother-Fuckin' Democratic-Republicans' as they like to call themselves. The one with the afro and an uncanny resemblance to Laf is Thomas Jefferson. He's a real asshole. The one in the big sweater is James Madison. He's nice but no one really knows why he hangs around Thomas. They totally have a thing for each other, but you didn't hear me say that. The other one is Aaron Burr, he is really quiet. Not much to say about him."

There was one last table, and it was probably the strangest. One person had a massive crown on their head, and the other two hovered around him, almost like servants.

"The one with the weird ass crown is George King, or K.G. He is British and kind of a mess. The one with the boyband hair is Samuel Seabury. He is like George's personal waiter. The last one is Charles Lee. He might be an even bigger asshole than Jefferson. "

I realized Alex had been staring off into space as he absent-mindedly picked at his food. He snapped back to reality as George Washington called everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! We are hosting a campfire after supper at 7 pm. Your schedules for the next month have been delivered to your cabins. You will be partnered with your bunkmates for your activities. If you need anything else you can find me in the Big House at the end of the cabins. **(If you get that reference you are my new favorite person)** I'll see you at the campfire."

 

* * *

 

After his announcement, George Washington walked off. Herc and Laf started chatting about the activities while Alex continued to space out.

I asked him, "Hey Alex, you ok?"

He jumped and look at me. "Yeah, I'm good. Just distracted.'

_I can't do this, he is too cute! If only he liked me as well..._

**Alex's POV (Tada! You're welcome)**

_God, he is too adorable._

I studied John as he went back to talking with Laf and Herc, about whatever. Everything about him was adorable. His endless freckles that look like the galaxy, his gorgeous olive-gold eyes, and his amazing curly golden brown hair. If only I could kiss those soft plump lips-

"Alex, you coming mon ami?" Laf called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I responded. _Wait, was supper already over?_

"We have about an hour before the campfire, so what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm going to finish the paper I was working on."

Herc yelled, "Boooooo!"

I shrugged and continued to the cabin.

"Hey John, can I braid your hair?" Laf asked.

"Sure, I have some ponytail holders/hair ties/whatever you call them in my bag." He responded.

When we got back to the cabin, we all split into our groups. Laf braided John's hair-with amazing skill I might add-, Herc worked on the pants he was sewing, and I was writing the paper I had started. So far I was at 51 pages, but I had plenty more to write. Time flew by, and soon it was 7.

We rushed out the door to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get chapter three on here today, not sure lol
> 
> Kudos comments and hits are greatly appreciated, thanks!


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campfire happens
> 
> The revolutionaries bond 
> 
> I'm bad at these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that French is underlined! google translate hates me
> 
> IM SORRY THE FONT SIZE CHANGED ILL TRY TO GET IT FIXED

**Alexander's POV**

By the time we had reached the campfire, everyone was already there. So much for getting a good seat. The Schuyler sisters were chatting with Maria and Theodosia, while Jefferson was absent-mindedly playing with James Madison's hair. Everyone else chatted around the fire pit. George Washington set up the campfire and went back to the Big House. I guess he didn't want to babysit some more.

We all grab marshmallows from the bag Mr. Washington left and start to roast them. It's not a good campfire unless you stuff your face full of smores. I was squished next to John and Laf, who was leaning on Herc. _Why haven't they gotten together already???_

We hung out for a while, just roasting the marshmallows. After we had run out, Washington brought more bags, before leaving again. I had just grabbed another marshmallow when Charles Lee yelled out, "Food fight!"

Everyone stopped to stare at each other.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, chaos itself breaks loose.

Friendships are lost. Alliances are broken. No one is safe. In the distance, sirens. **(Im sorry Im so trashy oml)**

I pick up a handful of marshmallows and hit Laf. My distance from the marshmallow bag helps me immensely.

"You betray me??" Laf feigned with surprise.

"Pardon me?" I question.

"Oh, you're in for it now!"

Needless to say, I lost that battle. Laf could pitch in the MLMB (Major Leauge Marshmallow Baseball.) Everyone else continued the fighting, but I needed to get the marshmallows out of my gorgeous hair.

Before I called it quits, I got a marshmallow stuck in Angelica's hair and got hit in the eye by John. Maria kept hitting Jefferson with the sugar puffs, managing to get 5 caught in his afro. By the time Washington had seen what had happened, we were all covered in marshmallows.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Uhh... marshmallow war?" Samuel Seabury sheepishly answered.

"Well, everyone will pick up the marshmallows and head back to their cabins, agreed?" George questioned, his voice hard with anger.

We all mumbled, "Agreed."

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up the area, we all scampered back to the cabins.

After we all got inside the cabin, I closed the door and burst out laughing. Herc joined in next, and soon the three of us were on the floor shaking with laughter.

"D-d-did y-you see Jefferson's hair! He h-had so m-many marshmallows in t-there!" Herc exclaimed.

Lad added on, "A-and the look on W-washington's face? P-priceless!"

The two continued to add on to the list of hilarious aspects as they wandered around the room and eventually settled into their beds. I had also moved to my bed, but John was just standing in the entrance, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Well, did you enjoy the first campfire?" I asked, collecting my pile of blankets and rearranging them.

**John's POV**

_Shit._

I responded, "Yeah, it was... interesting?"

They all laughed and Alex replied, "It isn't normally that bad."

After snapping out of it, I climbed and sat in my bed like everyone else.

Herc started the conversation with, "What should we do now?"

"Truth or Dare!!!" Laf screeched.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"The author needs to move the plot along somehow!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Anyways," Herc continued. "I guess we can play."

"Uhhh, sure." This would be interesting.

 

* * *

 

We all gathered on the floor between Alex and Herc's beds, sitting in a cult like circle. Laf started the session.

"John, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, truth."

"What's your sexuality?"

I froze. This can't be happening. Not again.

I whispered, "Ummm, I'm gay."

They look at me confused. "Mon ami, that's not a problem. I'm pansexual and non-binary, Herc is gay, and Alex here is a raging bisexual."

"Sorry, my dad's pretty homophobic. He would kill me if he found out I was gay."

Everyone looked at me with sympathy, but we continued playing. We went around until Alex had pigtails in, Herc had stolen snacks from the cafeteria and Laf was only in his boxers. Luckily, I only had a faceful of makeup on, courtesy of Laf. Turns out they do a mean cat eye. Herc asked Alex next.

"Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm up for the challenge!"

Herc looks at Laf, then me, then Alex. He smirks guiltily and says, "Sit on John's lap." He then looks at me and winks.

I blush madly, probably looking like a tomato. He looks at me, his eyes asking for permission. I sheepishly nod as he sits down on my lap, and leans his head on my shoulder. I see that he is blushing as well.

"There, happy?" He asks Herc.

Herc and Laf snicker. "Very."

I was now a blushing mess, while Alex absent-mindedly played with one of my curls.

 _Welcome to my funeral._ _Think straight thoughts_ _,_ _Laurens. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm as straight as a circle._

Around midnight, we decided it was time to sleep. We all climbed into our bunks and turned off the cabin lights. As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a sleepy Alex call out, "G'night John."

"Goodnight Alex."


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas enters
> 
> We see a lil more of G wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is badly edited im sorry, I couldn't really bring myself to reread this chapter oops

**John's POV**

By the time I had woken up, everyone else was getting ready for breakfast. Laf was hogging the bathroom mirror with their hairdryer, per usual. Herc was getting clothes out of his dresser, and Alex was writing. Again. I sat up, and immediately slammed my head into the top of the ceiling. **(** **I can confirm this is the worst)**

"Fuck!"

Everyone else stopped what they were doing to stare, probably because of the noise and cussing.

Laf questioned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good, just a slight headache."

After everyone returned to their regularly scheduled program, I climbed down to the floor. I pulled on some clothes, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and left to grab a good seat at breakfast.

 

* * *

 

We were walking to our cabins when we heard the bag of dicks himself, Jefferson, yell at us, "Hey, looks like the fags got a new boy toy!"

I flinch, taking the insult to heart. _You can do this John._

"Shut the hell up Jeffershit, and leave us alone!" Herc yelled back.

"Make me." He smirked at us.

I realized Alex had been glaring at Jefferson and his gang the whole time and was furious. His fists were pale from clenching them so far, and the fire in his eyes was burning down the camp. After that comment, Alex finally snapped.

"Oh, I'll show you how to shut your mouth you little punk ass bi-"

Laf and Herc jumped and grabbed Alex by the arms to restrain him from Jefferson. Alex was struggling to get out of their grip, all while glaring daggers at Jeffershit herself. Jefferson just stood there, with Madison trying to hide behind him and Charles Lee. I just stood there, probably looking like an idiot. _Come on John, pull it together._ _You can do this._

Jefferson started again, "Ah, come on faggot, cat got your tongue?"

I stared, tears welling in my eyes. Alex snapped, ripping from Laf and Herc's arms, and attacking Jefferson. He looked him in the eyes and said, deadly quiet, "Don't you ever insult us again." Then he socked Jefferson in the jaw.

Jefferson fell to the ground, clutching his jaw. He stood up, a good foot taller than Alex and grabbed his shirt.

"You better shut your mouth, you little whore's son."

They continued to fight, gathering a crowd. Soon every camper had come to see what the ruckus was about. Laf, Herc, and Madison were trying to pull the duo apart, with little luck. Finally, George Washington showed up.

"What is going on here??"

Alex looked up.

"Jefferson was insulting us. Again."

"Son, ho-"

"Don't call me son!"

George sighed. "Fine, Alex, how many times do I have to tell you that violence isn't the answer?"

Alex shrugged. "Until Jefferson gets kicked out."

Jefferson tried to interject. "Umm, my family funds this camp, so you won't be kicking me out anytime soon."

George responded. "Jefferson shut it. Both of you head to the Big House." He turns to see me. _Shit John, you probably look like a crybaby right now._

"And John, if you ever need something, you know where to find me." He winked and herded Jefferson and Alexander to the Big House.

 

* * *

 

**Alex's POV**

I trudged next to Jefferson on our way to the Big House. I looked at him.

"Y'know, this wouldn't happen every year if you just learned to be nice."

"Well then don't be so easy to pick on."

I roll my eyes at him and continue walking. _Poor John, he's already sensitive about his sexuality, he doesn't deserve Jefferson's bullshit._

George talks to Jefferson first, leaving me in the living room area. _I could just walk out, but that would get me in more trouble._

Soon, Jefferson is leaving. He flicks me off before walking out, and I return the favor.

"Alex, you can come in now."

After walking into his office, I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Alex, I have told you this many times before, but you can't pick a fight with all of your problems. This has been going on since you first started coming to Camp Liberty, but it's never been this bad. Why?"

"Well, he called John a boy toy and a fag."

"The new kid?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make sure Jefferson stops with the comments. You can go now."

I got up and started to walk out when George starts talking again.

"And Alex,"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of John."

I blush. "Ok."

I turn and walk out, hoping George Washington didn't see my red cheeks.

**George Washington's POV**

I totally saw Alex's blush when I mentioned John. Martha will love to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! This is all I have already edited, so chapters might be added a little slower since I still have to edit them.
> 
> Comments and everything else is greatly appreciated, Thanks!


	5. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery, as the title says.  
> Some new POVs  
> Plot development??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yall!!

***EDITED***

**Alex's POV**

After the catastrophe that was the last chapter, I ate and went back to the room. There might've been another campfire, but I sure as hell wasn't going. Since no one else came to the cabin, I guess there was a campfire.

I didn't want to start another essay, or I would be up all night. Wait, is this self-care? Right now, I don't care. I just wanna sleep.

 

* * *

 

As I slowly gained conciseness, I got that feeling. The one where you feel like people are watching you. Maybe that seance we did last summer worked? I know we didn't have a proper Ouija board, but they can still work. If it did Ryan and Shane from Buzzfeed Unsolved could show up and make fun of the demon.

Ok, that might not be the case, but someone was watching me. Opening my eyes, Laf screamed and flailed backward into the other bunk set.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry mon ami, but you were the last one asleep, and I want breakfast."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and got ready to go to breakfast. Read: I brushed my hair and we left the cabin.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, we walked back to the cabin for downtime before our morning activity. Camp Liberty is generally a low-key camp, with a lot of down time between activities. Since George Washington understood how a lot of parents shipped their kids off to summer camps, the schedule is different from other summer camps. That meant we had time to nap for about an hour.

Herc picked up whatever sewing project he was working on this summer. It's a new one every year. Normally its something for himself or family, but sometimes he sews us all beanies or something. Laf took some time to explain to John how the schedule worked, which is a valid idea. The schedule likes to throw people off. I was fully awake for once, so I decided to work on one of my various essays.

Herc finally broke the silence with, "What are we doing today anyway?"

Laf answered, "Archery."

"Damnit! Im the worst at archery." I cut in.

"Sameeeeee," Laf replies.

"God, I haven't done archery in forever," John added to the conversation.

Everyone whipped their head to stare at John.

Herc asked, "You've done archery before? When?"

"Yea, my father tried to ship me off to a finishing school in Switzerland, but that didn't work."

Laf exclaimed, "You've been to Switzerland? I love that place!"

"Yep, It's super pretty."

By this point in time, the hour was up and we had to get going.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

As we were walking to the archery range, the Schuyler Sisters got out of their cabin and started walking with us. Peggy starts chatting with Herc and John immediately-as per usual-, Laf and Angelica were probably talking shit about everybody else, and that left Eliza and I awkwardly walking by the rest.

Even though Eliza and I are used to this sorta thing, today its different.

**Laf's POV**

Honestly, fuck this.

How idiotic do you have to be to catch feelings for one of your friends?

Apparently, I meet that level long ago. 

As Angie continues to bitch about everyone else at this camp (besides her friends of course), my brain decided to question my unfathomable stupidity again. 

Sounds about right.

**Eliza's POV**

Archery is dull, as usual. Today we were on rotation with the Revolutionaries, as they like to call themselves. Maybe now I could finally ask Alex out! I've had a big crush on him since we first started going here, about 8 years ago. Even though most people would call him obnoxious and a loud-mouth, there's something quietly beautiful about his eye bags or the way he speaks passionately about a topic.  I'm helpless for him.

"Right, Liza?" Angelica said something, something that I didn't hear.

"Sure."

I let my arrow fly, almost missing completely. Archer isn't my strong suit, but John seems really good at it. Even though it's his first year here, he has almost all bullseyes so far. I wish I didn't suck at sports so much. 

Angie picks the conversation up, with limited additions from me. Zoning out, the rest of the time flys by, and the lunch bell rings.

 

* * *

 

Everyone runs to lunch like a murderer is on their heels, as usual. 

The food at Camp Liberty is pretty good for a summer camp, but it is still camp food. As the rest of my cabin (my other sisters) get in line, I see Alex and his gang make their way to the normal lunch table, his arm slung around John's shoulder. 

I pause in the line a little. 

Angie shoves me toward's their table, saying "Come on, we're sitting over here this year."

"O-ok."

As we all sat down at the Revolutionaries table, Herc gave us a weird look but said nothing. He was the most observant of the group but knew better than to make a scene.

Alex looked up and questioned, "Quick, I need you all to settle this debate between John and I. Which is better: Gold Fish or Whales?"

John cut in, "The correct answer is Gold Fish."

"Not true!"

I added in, saying, "Sorry Alex, but I'm going to have to go with Gold Fish. It's a classic."

"You guys are all liars!"

 

* * *

 

My next activity is free crafts, where you can make whatever you want. Within reason. My sisters, Alex, and I were the only ones with this activity; everyone else had swimming in the lake. I was continuing a pottery flower crown from last year, Angie is making paper mache, Alex was creating a journal to write in, and Peggy is making a shrine for... someone. Last year her joke was to make shrines of all the counselors and place them on their bunks. This year it's probably George Washington's turn since he didn't get one last year.

 As I look up, Alex and I meet each other's gaze. Blushing, I look back down at my crown, which only needs a few more flowers.

Now's the perfect chance to ask him out, but would he go for it? I already told Angie about my crush, she told me to go for it a while ago. 

She looked up from her project, and seeing where I was staring, gave me a thumbs up. I stood up from my table and walked towards where Alex was sitting. What's the worst that could happen. I could ruin a friendship with one of my closest friends, but that's beside the point. 

Trying to find a sliver of courage, I ask, "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

**Alex's POV**

"Sure."

I had no clue what was coming out of my mouth at this point. Sure, Eliza is pretty and nice, but do I want to date her? I mean I guess, but I also have my reservations. I don't want to ruin a friendship with one of my longest friends. At this point, it's a little too late for reservations about this.

I hesitantly grabbed her hand, not really sure what to do. Is this how it works?. Eliza looked like she was going to pass out. Angie gave me a thumbs up, but Peggy just pouted. I wonder why.

With a huge smile, she turned and went back to her table to work on her art project

What just happened?

 

* * *

 

After our afternoon activity, Eliza and I walked to supper together, hand in hand. Something felt off, though. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Probably just nerves, I've never really date anyone before.

Supper was uneventful, but John seemed kinda quiet and distant.

I'll have to ask him about that later.

**John's POV**

You could hear my heart shatter into tiny pieces when Alex walked up holding Eliza's hand. I thought I might have a minuscule chance with Alex, but he probably wants a normal relationship. Just like everyone else.

I was at supper, but I "wasn't there". I was just absentmindedly picking at my food, not paying attention to the conversations that were taking place. I thought I saw Alex look at me a few times, but it was probably my brain playing tricks on me.

After supper, everyone was super energetic. We had some time before curfew, so I laid down and drew in my sketchbook a little. 

5 minutes in and I couldn't draw anything worthwhile. Sighing, I scribbled out another half-completed drawing and started again. 

_Stupid depression._

Maybe in another world, Alex and I could be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall sorry this took forever, high schools a bitch and I procrastinate
> 
> Kudos and comment are greatly appreciated, thanks!


	6. Lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angstttttttt is all I can say  
> Everyone prepares for the stargazing hike! I love astronomy ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall So I edited this at 2:15 so if I screwed up grammar let me know its greatly appreciated

**John's POV**

It's about midnight, and I still can't fall asleep.

It's not like I'm stressed, but-  _Wait, I'm totally stressed._  It's just... Alexander. I can't get him out of my head. Everywhere I turn I see him. Its like I'm helpless.

It's not like he would ever like me back. Someone as perfect as Alex deserves to be with Eliza, not some guy like me. Even if he is bisexual, he should date someone normal.

Someone that's not me.

Even though everyone else went to sleep hours ago, my brain was still wide awake. Unfortunately, that hasn't translated into my art. Instead of drawings, the page of my sketchbook was filled with scribbles of various sizes. Usually, art was the pillar of my sanity and well-being, but right now it felt like the door Jack clung to in the Titanic. Anything the door can't hold gets swept away into the freezing waters. Except that now  Alex's happiness was Rose. And I was Jack. 

 

* * *

 

At breakfast, Eliza was all over Alex. As much as she could be since Alex was still trying to eat his food. Surprisingly, not many people seemed bothered by the fact that Alex and Eliza suddenly looked like a married couple. That portion didn't include me.

Hoping to distract myself, I've been talking to Peggy about whatever during meals. She's one of the only members at the table that shows dislike in the newest couple, so we get along great.

I ask Peggy, "Do you know what the stargazing hike that's coming up is?"

"It's so cool! We get to go at night, walk up to the hill, and watch the meteor shower! After we stay out till like midnight, then we go back to our cabins and "sleep". But I always stay up and watch Stranger Things on Netflix. Season 2 was so good! Did you see what happened when-"

"Spoilers! I haven't finished season 2."

"Booo, well anyways, do you have any blankets? You can bring them up to the hill and lay on them to watch the shower. I just hog my sister's blankets, since its easier."

"Yeah, I brought a blanket to lay on."

"Good!"

She continued to talk, probably about BBC Sherlock, only one of the best shows that's on Netflix to ever exist.

I guess that she eventually realized that I zoned out, cause she waved my hand in front of my face.

"Earth to John, you still here? Johno, Johnny boy?"

"Y-yeah, sorry Peggles. And Johno, really?"

"Hey, I think its better than Peggles." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, It's time to go to our activities."

"Ok."

 

* * *

 

Activities passed quickly, with nothing happening of interest. I tried to act as normal as possible with Alex and Eliza being  _right there_ , but that's harder than it sounds. 

Supper was also uneventful, but my emotions almost got the better of me and I left early. 

Before I could get to the cabin, Laf came running after me. They were super observant about everyone's feelings, so it was likely they realized something was off.

"Hey mon ami, is something wrong?" they ask.

"Y-yeah  I'm alright." At this point, I'm trying not to break down crying. Laf looks at me funny like he can't decide to call me out on the obvious lie or let me go. 

Finally, tears start running down my face and I make a pitiful attempt to wipe them away. Laf opens their arms up for a hug, and I bury my head into their shoulder. They pat my head while I cry on their shirt, probably leaving wet marks. Finally, I stand back up and Laf lets go.

"It's ok mon ami, it will get better soon. Trust me." Laf acts like he knows what he's talking about, I'll have to ask him about that later.

"I-it will?"

"Yeah, it will honey."

I sigh.

"T-thanks Laf."

"No problem."

They let go of me, and I wipe the rest of the tears off my face.

"I guess we should get going," They say.

"Yeah, I guess we should." 

 

* * *

 

We walk back to the cabin, making small talk and talking about the stargazing hike that was coming up. Laf never prodded me to ask why I was crying, and I never got around to asking Laf how he spoke from what sounded like personal experience. Mutual agreement, I guess.

When we got back to the cabin, Laf and I grabbed out stuff for the hike. I grab the blanket I brought up, and look up see Laf holding a bottle of bug spray.

"Are you bringing any?" They asked, shaking the can slightly.

"That would be a smart idea." I grabbed my can and the door was thrown open by Herc and Alex. In a whirlwind, everyone had grabbed their stuff. 

We started to walk to our meeting place for the stargazing hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was shorter than normal!! Im working on it
> 
> If you guys wanna talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://labbyyyyy.tumblr.com/), go for it!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm uploading this from a different site, and as I edit the chapters I'll post it here! 
> 
> Comments and hits are greatly appericiated, thanks!


End file.
